


The First Time

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Taking it to the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cory take things to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Cory decided that enough was enough! He hadn't seen or heard from Nick in over a month. He knew that it was partly his fault for being so goddamned stubborn. He realized that he was making a huge mistake, and decided to try and fix the situation. He called the lab to see if Nick was working that night, and found out that he wasn't. Cory decided to drop by Nick's because he had something he needed to give him, something he had withheld for too damn long.

Nick was sitting in his recliner when the doorbell rang. He wondered who would be stopping by this late, and went to answer the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find Cory standing at his door. He invited him in, and told him to have a seat.....

“Cory, it's good to see you..... how have you been?”

“Nick, I have been plumb damn miserable..... but it's my own fault, and I realize that now......”

“I'm afraid I don't follow.....”

“Nick, I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid that my foolishness is going to cost me the best thing I ever had, and I don't want that....”

“I don't want that, either, babe. We've just hit a rough spot is all, and sometimes our schedules get in the way. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to do whatever it takes, or wait as long as I have to.....”

“You really mean that....”

“Yes, I do....”

Cory walked over to where Nick was sitting and held out his hand. Nick stood up and took Cory in his arms. The two stood there like that for a while until Nick realized that Cory was trembling.....

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“I've got something I want to give you, but I'm a bit nervous.....”

“What is it, Cory?”

“Follow me......”

Cory led Nick down the hallway to Nick's bedroom. Nick turned on the bedside lamp, curious as all get-out. Cory reached for Nick and began to kiss him, gently at first, then with more urgency. He reached up and pulled Nick's t-shirt over his head and tossed it away. He did the same with his, and they stood there, skin to skin, for the first time. Nick ran his hands down Cory's toned pecs and started down his abs when Cory gently took his hand away. Confused, Nick looked down at Cory with a question in his eyes. Instead of answering, Cory began exploring Nick's neck and torso with his tongue. The sensations made Nick rock hard, and he was afraid that if Cory kept it up, he wouldn't last long.

Cory sensed this and stopped what he was doing. He looked up into Nick's eyes and said: “Let's get comfortable.....”

Nick didn't need to be told twice. He took his sweats off and lay down on the bed. Cory had turned away, and didn't see Nick lay down on the bed. Cory took his pants odd, and stood there with his back to Nick. Curious, Nick asked what was wrong.....

“I'm embarrassed, Nick.....”

“What are you embarrassed about, babe?”

“If I show you, do you promise not to freak out.....”

“I'll try not to......”

Nothing prepared Nick for when Cory turned around to face him. He looked at Nick defiantly while Nick stared in earnest......

“Cory, come here.....”

Cory walked over to the side of the bed where Nick was sitting. Nick looked up at Cory and asked: “Why are you embarrassed, Cory?”

“Look at it, Nick....”

“I see it, and as far as I'm concerned, you have NOTHING to be ashamed of! Why would you think that?”

“Because guys who've seen it have called me a freak, or used me just because of it.....”

 

“I will never call you a freak! Baby, may I touch it?”

“If you want.....”

Nick reached out and took Cory's massive dick in his hand. It felt thick and meaty. He asked Cory how big it was fully erect....

“It's eight and a half inches by six inches.....”

“Gee, baby, that IS big.....”

“It doesn't freak you out?”

“Not at all.....”

“That's good to know.....”

Nick didn't answer. Instead he started giving Cory a blow job. Before he got lost in what he was doing, Nick remembered what Cory had just said about guys using him just because of his massive dick. He wasn't going to do that. He pulled Cory down onto the bed and said: “Help yourself, baby......” The two began exploring each others' bodies with gusto. Cory was pleased to see that Nick kept everything neat and trimmed. Nick thought he'd died and gone to heaven when Cory took him in his mouth and began giving him a mind-blowing blow job. Cory concentrated on all areas of Nick's genital region. He tongued Nick's swollen nuts, and even made a pass at Nick's opening a time or two. While all this was going on, Nick was having a field day with Cory. He got as much of the massive dick in his mouth as possible, and then started mirroring Cory's activities. Soon, they found each others' lips and began kissing like there was tomorrow. Soon, all these activities proved too much for their over-stimulated bodies, and they came within minutes of each other. Nick fetched a warm cloth to help Cory clean up and when he came back from the bathroom, he gathered Cory up in his arms. As the men fell asleep. Each sent up a silent prayer that this was just the beginning of something wonderful.

In the early hours of the morning, Nick woke up and realized that Cory was still there sleeping beside him. He was afraid that Cory would leave, and he should have been ashamed of himself for even thinking that. Now that he knew Cory was still there, he lay back down and pulled Cory toward him. Just as he got comfortable, Cory stirred and moaned Nick's name. Nick put an arm over the little guy and kissed his curly hair. That must have done the trick because Cory stilled and snuggled closer to Nick. He had to admit that he liked the feel of Cory in his arms, and wanted to keep that feeling for a long time. Nick finally drifted off to sleep with visions of Cory dancing in his head.

When Nick finally woke up, he was alone in the bed. Panicked, he looked around and was relieved to see that Cory's clothes were still on the floor. He got up and went looking for the little guy, only to find him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Nick walked up behind Cory and put his arms around him, kissing his neck. Cory reached and pulled Nick's arms tighter around him and said: “Hey, babe....”

“Hey, yourself..... is there any coffee?”

“Of course.....”

Cory poured Nick a mug of coffee and went back to cooking pancakes. When they were ready, he set the platter on the table, got the butter and syrup, and the two began to eat. During the meal, they talked of everything and nothing. Nick told Cory that he had a confession to make......

“What is it, Nick?”

“In my mind, I refer to you as my little guy....”

“Obviously because I'm short, right?”

“Yeah..... I don't mean to embarrass you about it.....”

“I'm not embarrassed about being only five foot four. Besides, I have other advantages..... remember?”

Nick felt a familiar tingle when Cory said that. He didn't understand why, he just wanted it real bad tight then. He took Cory by the hand and headed to the bedroom. They began making out, and Nick reached into the nightstand drawer and found a condom and some lube. He looked Cory deep in the eye, and asked: “Will you please fuck me?”

Cory put the condom on and lubed himself up. He went to work on Nick's opening, going slow because he knew that Nick would have to be as open and loose as possible. When Cory felt he was ready, he had Nick get on all fours. He rubbed his rubber-clad dick up and down Nick's crack, teasing and getting ready. He asked: “Are you ready, babe?” Nick grunted and nodded his head. Cory positioned the head at Nick's opening and slowly worked his way inside. He went really slow so as not to hurt Nick, and when he was all the way in, he got completely still so Nick could get used to the massive dick. When Nick felt he was ready, he told Cory to move.

Cory moved slowly at first, and began to pick up speed at Nick's urging. Soon they were fucking in earnest. Cory was working Nick's ass for all it was worth, and Nick kept pushing back wanting more. Cory took as much as he could stand and told Nick he was about to come. He reached under Nick and began to stroke his dick in time with the pumping. The two men came at the same time and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. After a short nap, Nick looked at Cory longingly and asked if he could return the favor. Cory laughed and said that would be most welcomed. Nick started working on Cory from head to toe, paying special attention to his opening. He applied a generous amount of lube and began working two fingers in and out, slow at first, then faster. Cory began to moan and whimper, begging Nick to fuck him. Nick got into position and slowly slid his hard dick all the way in. Cory began to move his hips, and Nick joined him in the rocking motion. Cory started begging again, and Nick began to fuck for real. He would pull almost all the way out only to shove it right back in. Cory was out of his mind with lust, and began to babble incoherently. Nick doubled up on his efforts, telling Cory that he was getting close. Cory told him to fuck him harder, and began wildly bucking his hips to meet Nick's thrusts. In no time, both men tumbled over the edge and lay spent and gasping.

Cory went to start the shower, and Nick joined him. They fooled around in the shower, Nick giving Cory a soapy hand job, and Cory doing the same for Nick. When they finished their shower, the dressed in some of Nick's sweats and t-shirts, and went in search of food. While they were eating, Nick said he had something to discuss with Cory. Cory stopped eating and looked Nick in the eye. Nick told him to stop worrying, and finish his lunch. When lunch was over and the dishes done, Nick took Cory into the living room and sat him down on the sofa......

“I know you're wondering what's on my mind, so I won't drag this out.....”

“What is it, Nick?”

“I know this may be a bit sudden, but.....”

Nick knelt down in front of Cory and took his hand in both of his and said.....

“Cory Spellman, I love you. I love you, and I want us to be together all the time..... what do you say?”

Cory was speechless. He was hearing the word he'd longed to hear Nick say for so long. This beautiful, sexy, good man loved him! As the tears started flowing, Nick was afraid he'd done something wrong.....

“Baby?”

“I love you, too, Nick Stokes, and I promise to do my best so you won't regret wanting me.....”

Nick reached and wiped a tear from Cory's face. He leaned in and kissed him, saying: “I'll never regret wanting you,and I promise to stay with you as long as you'll have me.....”

“Well, I guess it's official!”

“What is, babe?”

“You and me..... I guess this means we're a couple now....”

“I sure hope so.....”

The men kissed and headed to the bedroom to make love for the first time as a couple, and it was beautiful. Afterward, Nick held Cory and said: “Here's to us, baby.....”

 

THE END


End file.
